


Evil little genius

by PleaseToastLightly



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Crack, DO NOT READ THIS, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseToastLightly/pseuds/PleaseToastLightly
Summary: Do not read this I stg me and my friends are writing this as a joke I have to burp
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/You
Kudos: 3





	Evil little genius

(Dimentio Pov)

As I was flossing (Firtnert dance) in the middle of the road I saw a car with a beautiful women inside, “A car with a beautiful women” I said. “LOOK OUT VERY SCARY MAN WITH NO FORE ARMS” (Y/N) yelled. I started to default dance (firtner dance). (Y/N) stopped the car, almost running me over.

”WHAT AEE YOU DOING 665 dnhdheh j888” she said. I pissed myself. She got out for her car yelling something but I didn’t understand because I was so lost in her beauty. She slapped me in the face, and then I understood the feeling I felt. Jsjsjsjsjsn 667733) 

Lust, love, vomit.... 

wait vomit? 

I count bleked on the road. (Y/N) ,clearly disgusted, pushed me out of the traffic jam we were causing and moved her car, pulling it over. As soon as she got out she asked if I was ok, I didn’t answer, I was so distracted I couldn’t move, Id never seen such a beautiful face. I fortnige danced again

I passed out but woke up somewhere unfamiliar. I opened my eyes. “Smells like shit” I said. I turned over to see (Y/N), “Yea my gramma likes to shit in bags, she lives her” she said. “Come again?” I said. “Again? I hardly know her.” (Y/N) said, “anyway aren’t your from Mario?” 

“How’d you know” gvutvtvt I said.


End file.
